Distancia
by Atori-chan
Summary: Había existido una distancia física cuando él se había marchado a la universidad en el extranjero. Ahora que había vuelto como fisioterapeuta particular en prácticas, la distancia era más grande, sobre todo con su parálisis y todas esas enfermeras atractivas revoloteando a su alrededor.


**SUMARY: **Había existido una distancia física cuando él se había marchado a la universidad en el extranjero. Ahora que había vuelto como fisioterapeuta particular en prácticas, la distancia era más grande, sobre todo con su parálisis y todas esas enfermeras atractivas revoloteando a su alrededor.

**Pareja principal: **Hideto x Rei

**Género:**_ Romance y Drama_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Digimon V-Tamer_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Akiyoshi Hongo.

* * *

_**DISTANCIA**_

_by: Atori_

_Oneshoot_

* * *

El ruido de las ruedas era el único sonido que se escuchaba por el pasillo del hospital. El silencio entre médico y paciente era muy descarado, especialmente cuando habían sido grandes amigos en sus años de juventud. Sin embargo, desde que el hombre se había marchado a Europa para estudiar medicina, habían perdido completamente el contacto, por lo menos con ella. La joven agachó la cabeza, recordando cómo a pesar de la distancia, él había seguido en contacto con su hermano mayor Neo, sin siquiera querer hablar con ella, cuando llamaba desde tan lejos.

Según Neo, Hideto estaba tan ocupado que solo había tenido tiempo de llamar para saludarle, preguntar por cómo estaban todos y despedida.

Aunque su hermano le había asegurado que también había preguntado por ella, la joven se sentía indignada de que no quisiera hablar por teléfono como lo había hecho con su hermano mayor.

Así había sido durante los cuatro años en los que Hideto había estado en la universidad alemana. A cada año que pasaba, la distancia entre ellos se iba haciendo más patente y la amistad que habían forjado, desapareciendo.

Desde que había tenido el accidente hace años, su relación se había vuelto muy tensa. Hideto no había dejado de echarse la culpa, aunque más culpable había sido ella por haber atravesado la calle quedando desde entonces paralítica. Aunque fuera él, quién la había llamado para enseñarle su nuevo digimon, había sido ella la imprudente al cruzar la calle sin mirar aquel camión. Sin embargo, Hideto no opinaba lo mismo. Se había proclamado culpable absoluto y distanciado de ella.

Pero ahora, la distancia era enorme. Tras tanto tiempo sin hablarse, que ella siguiera sin poder caminar, que curiosamente él fuese su fisioterapeuta particular y sobre todo, con aquellas enfermeras atractivas lo rodearan como si estuviesen frente a un Christian Grey, le resultaba incómodo y sentirse al lado de un extraño. Mirándole de reojo, incluso con aquella bata blanca y sosa, destacaba del resto de médicos de aquel gran hospital. Hideto había crecido convirtiéndose en un muchacho más atractivo que antes. A eso se le sumaba, su personalidad poco extrovertida, pero ideal para cualquier chica con cabeza. Además era amable y agradable con los pacientes, por lo que más puntos se sumaban a su persona.

Rei volvió a mirar al frente con gran dolor, al recordar que ella no había cambiado en absoluto. Seguía dependiendo de una silla de ruedas. Llevaba el mismo corte de peinado que su personaje de anime favorito, Sora Takenouchi y sin poder crecer como persona, debido a que se la pasaba constantemente en casa o divirtiéndose muy de vez en cuando con Taichi y los suyos. Pero ahora que ellos, tenían sus propias ocupaciones, las visitas se iban distanciando y pronto harían lo mismo que Hideto.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación asignada, fue cuando Hideto le habló por primera vez, aunque con la profesionalidad digna de un médico.

-Mañana haremos más pruebas y el viernes ya te daremos el alta para que regreses a casa.

Tan frío que parecía mentira que hubiesen sido grandes amigos.

Tras dejar la silla en un lugar de la habitación donde no molestase demasiado, la frenó y Hideto cogió a Rei en brazos, como si para él no supusiera ningún esfuerzo y la llevó hasta la cama para acostarla.

Rei se encontraba sin ánimo por el trato tan formal que le daba, incluso cuando se ocupaba de taparla para que no pasara ningún frío sobre sus piernas que habían perdido la capacidad de sentir.

-Dentro de poco, vendrán las enfermeras con la comida. Si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarnos.

-¡Hideto! –lo llamó antes de que abandonara la habitación-. ¿Podrías quedarte conmigo hasta que llegue la comida?

Él la miró con cierta compasión, luego miró al frente y sin mirarla, le dijo.

-Tengo otros pacientes que atender. Además, una paciente no debería de llamar a su médico por su nombre de pila.

Sin duda, él ya había dejado de verla como una amiga. Se confirmó el hecho, cuando él dejó triste y desolada en aquella solitaria habitación. La chica hundió la cabeza sobre sus manos, sintiéndose desgraciada. Aunque había superado el hecho de que todos la estaban abandonando, lo que más le dolía era que Hideto la tratara como una completa desconocida.

.

Media hora después, Neo aparecía por la habitación ante la sorpresa de su hermana pequeña, que no daba entendido su presencia si tenía prácticas en el otro hospital de la ciudad.

-Estoy en mi descanso y cómo recibí llamada de Hideto para pedirme que venga a verte, porque parece que hoy estás muy de bajón.

-¿Hideto te ha pedido eso? –asombrada.

-Sí. Me ha dicho que viniera a verte en cuanto pudiera. ¿Te pasa algo? –preguntando esta vez preocupado.

-Yo… -sintiéndose confusa.

Si Hideto la trataba fríamente dentro y fuera del hospital, ¿por qué se había preocupado de llamar a su hermano para que fuera a verla, si Neo también estaba ocupado, incluso más que el propio Hideto con sus prácticas como cirujano?

El peliblanco sonrió ante el desconcierto de su hermana. Se sentó sobre la cama y colocó una mano cálida sobre su cabeza.

-Rei, ¿será posible que todavía no te hayas dado cuenta?

-¿De qué?

-Él todavía se siente culpable por tu accidente. Hasta que no logre que vuelvas a caminar, no será capaz de volver a tratarte como antes. ¿Por qué crees que se hizo fisioterapeuta?

-¿Lo hizo por mí? –preguntó más sorprendida, consiguiendo un asentimiento de su hermano mayor-. Pero si yo soy quién tuvo la culpa de todo.

-Creo que él no lo ve así. Sobre todo si siente algo muy especial por ti.

-¡¿Cómo?! –preguntó esta vez con el rojo pintándole toda la cara.

-No me lo dijo, pero se le nota. Que decidiera convertirse en fisioterapeuta, cuando las ciencias se le daban fatal. Que se marchara a la mejor universidad de esa carrera y luego que viniera a Japón para hacer sus prácticas en el mismo hospital donde te haces las pruebas, me parece demasiada coincidencia, hermanita. ¿No opinas lo mismo?

-Pero… pero… -seguía sin poder creérselo-. Él nunca quiso hablar conmigo por teléfono cuando estaba fuera. Y me trata fríamente cuando estoy ingresada. Y tampoco me viene a visitar cuando estoy en casa, sabiendo que estoy sola y aburrida –arrugando con sus manos la sábana del hospital.

-No quería hablar contigo, porque quizás le costaba. Pero cuando me llamaba, lo primero que me preguntaba era, qué tal te encontrabas -¿Hablaba en serio o solo trataba de animarla?-. Y ya te dije Rei que él todavía se siente culpable. No es capaz de dirigirte la palabra. Te ve en esa silla de ruedas o en cama, y recuerda lo que ocurrió. Se siente traumado con ello. Si con eso, no siente algo especial por ti, es que entonces es que Hideto debe estar loco –terminando con cierta burla sobre su mejor amigo.

-¡Neo! –y desde luego si algo que Rei no consentía, es que insultaran a Hideto.

-Pero loco por ti –corrigiendo.

Un sonido se escuchó de repente, donde provenía del bolsillo del chico y al meter la mano, sacó su teléfono móvil para apagar la maldita alarma que había programado.

-Debo volver al trabajo. Vendré por la tarde a verte. Espero que con buenas noticias –levantándose de la cama.

-¿A qué te refieres? –aunque lo sabía, no podía creer que su hermano se estuviera refiriendo a lo que estaba pensando.

Y en respuesta, Neo solo asomó una sonrisa misteriosa y se despidió con la mano.

.

Poco tiempo después, aparecía Hideto sin aquella bata blanca y sosa. Recibiendo un saludo de cabeza por su parte, Rei se percató en cómo había mirado sus piernas tapadas por la manta del hospital y arrugaba el cejo lleno de culpabilidad.

La chica comprendió entonces que las palabras de su hermano eran certeras. Pero aún así, veía que aquel sentimiento era más por culpa que por afecto verdadero.

Porque… ¿Por qué ella?

-¿Sientes alguna mejoría?

Y ahí estaba ese tono profesional y distante que tanto la crispaba.

-Como siempre –murmuró.

El muchacho como si le pesara el cuerpo, se sentó sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida en el vacío.

-Te prometo que volverás a caminar. Entre Neo y yo lo lograremos –aunque no sabía cómo. Todavía tenía que investigar mucho.

De repente, la mano de la chica se posó sobre la suya, apretándola suavemente.

-No es tu culpa. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo?

Incómodo por ese acto, Hideto trató de retirar su mano de la suya, pero ella no se lo permitió.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan frío conmigo? Si hay algo de lo que debas sentirte culpable es este trato que me hace sentir desgraciada.

Hideto la observó, percatándose de la tristeza que la joven había sentido durante todos los años que había estado paralítica.

-No me gusta que la persona que más quiero me trate así –continuó.

Hideto se quedó sorprendido por su declaración. La chica había desviado la cabeza, tímida por soltar sus sentimientos. Pero no había podido evitarlo.

-Lo siento –recibió en respuesta y que por décimas de segundo, Rei llegó a pensar lo peor debido a ese tono apagado-. He estado tan cegado en mis investigaciones para que volvieras a caminar, que no tuve en cuenta cómo deberías estar pasándolo. Lo siento.

-A mí no me importa el tiempo que tarde en volver a caminar, solo me preocupa que estés conmigo por culpa y compasión.

-Que me sienta culpable, es algo que no lograrás que cambie de idea; Pero nunca lo usaría como justificación para estar contigo. A mí ya me gustabas desde antes de que tuvieras el accidente –la chica lo miró emocionada-. Esperaba decírtelo a cuando lograra hacer que camines, pero…

-Creo que ya ha sido suficiente lo que has hecho por mí. Gracias.

Hideto sonrió y se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella. La chica sabiendo lo que ocurriría, cerró los ojos.

-Saiba-san, disculpe pero tengo que tomarle las constantes vitales –dijo una enfermera entrando en la habitación sin permiso. Pero el hecho de haber irrumpido en una escena tan íntima, hizo que la enfermera dejase caer la bandeja por la sorpresa- ¡Oh! ¡Disculpe! ¡Lo siento mucho! –tapándose los ojos para no invadir más la privacidad de lo que ya había hecho. Continuando con sus disculpas y sin seguir mirando, se marchó cerrando la puerta, sin haber visto que el hombre en particular era uno de los médicos más populares del hospital.

Los dos jóvenes que habían sido pillados in fraganti, observaron la puerta y luego soltaron una carcajada por lo sucedido.

-Creo que será mejor continuar cuando salgas del hospital –objetó el chico.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Once fics de los diecinueve publicados en este día, y por lo que me he fijado el primer fic hiderei en español y por lo que vi por encima, el primero de fanfiction que es de tipo romántico.

O una de dos, o soy rara o es que pocos conocen el manga de _Digimon V-Tamer_. Sea como sea, para mí, esta pareja es una muy especial que se merece tener un club de fans y arts. Es conocer su historia para ver que hay algo ahí. Espero que a través de esta historia, podáis verlo vosotros también y os animéis a crear fics hiderei. Nos vemos.

'Atori'


End file.
